ER (NaruSasu)
by Yusha Hirashu
Summary: The proud owner of Uchiha Corp sitting in the waiting room at the emergency room with the saddest bunch of people he has ever seen, and suddenly a wild hot sexy blond god appears. What could go wrong?


Summary: The proud owner of Uchiha Corp sitting in the waiting room at the emergency room with the saddest bunch of people he has ever seen, and suddenly a wild sexy blond god of a man walks in. What could go wrong?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but how awesome would it be if I did?

Warnings: M/M sexual interactions, language, OOC.

Rated: M

ER

* * *

Here he was the proud owner of Uchiha Corp sitting in the waiting room at the emergency room with the saddest bunch of people he has ever seen. This annoyed him. Why couldn't they just attend him already? There is no good reason that they should make a person as important as Sasuke motherfucking Uchiha, as he called himself, to wait in a room filled with all different kinds of illnesses. Granted that his situation wasn't as worse as the man who just lost four fingers a few feet away from him but he had a gash on his thigh. Wasn't that just as bad? Sasuke Uchiha is not clumsy, but this time the knife decided that it did not want to cut tomatoes anymore and jump out of his hand. Yeah, that's it. A petit nurse with short brown hair came out holding a clipboard and squinted down at it before her eyes gave a look of confusion.

"Sasukey You-chiha?" Close enough. He grunted as he stood up and the nurse was surprised by the fact that 'Sasukey' was a male. Clearly she should be a blond. "Did I pronounce your name correctly, sir?" she blushed and fluttered her eyes. How revolting, Sasuke thought.

"You're not my type," he glared at her and she slumped back to her desk behind the information window. He held down the tee-shirt covering the wound. You have to keep pressure on it, Sasuke read it somewhere online. Another woman approached him and this one had very familiar pale eyes and long black hair.

"T-This way please," she hugged the clipboard she and when she turned around you could clearly see a drawing of a blond man. Are these the people he's entrusting his life on? Sasuke hesitantly followed the woman who looks as if she belonged back in high school. The woman escorted Sasuke to an empty room and instructed him to sit down on the bed. "The doctor will be with you in j-just a second," she started flipping some colored signs on the outside of the door and placed a folder Sasuke hadn't seen her holding in a big on the door. "If you could please r-remove your, um p-pants, please," she quickly left and closed the door to the room. Sasuke snorted, easier said than done. There was no way he could remove them without causing extreme pain. So he waited.

"No wonder there's a damn line in the emergency room. They probably only have one doctor who is slow as hell," Sasuke was getting very impatient with this damn hospital. Why did he go to this one again? As if on cue the door handle jiggled and in came what Sasuke would describe as a walking sex god. The man had shaggy blond hair that went down at just the right places, and a very sun kissed tan. He had a very lean body with broad shoulders and he could already image the sculpted abs underneath the garment that Sasuke just wanted to be covered by, but what really caught Sasuke were the striking ocean blue eyes.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, it seems like you got a pretty bad wound there," the man smiled. Oh god that perfect smile, Sasuke thought as he melted. Could this guy be anymore sexy? Sasuke could not help, but smile just a little back. "A few stitches and it should be good as new, alright?" Sasuke could only nod at the man. Here he was, an Uchiha, reduced to a puddle of hormonal mess. The doctor looked down at the bloody shirt that Sasuke was using to keep pressure and the fact that Sasuke still had his pants on. Sasuke looked down at it too and decided to lift what was now a rag to show the doctor. "Maybe more than just a few stitches," the man joked which increased the smile on Sasuke. "Well, let's get these off," the doctor grabbed onto the edges the pants where the wound was and looked up Sasuke. Sasuke could feel the intense heat radiating off his body and gulped. "Do you mind?" the doctor asked ready to rip open the black slacks that Sasuke has on that he wore for the meeting this morning. Sasuke gave him permission by shaking his head slightly still looking into those beautiful eyes. As Naruto tore open the pants with such force that slightly astonished Sasuke. With how Sasuke's mind worked he imagined that kind of strength with both of them in Sasuke's room and Sasuke gasping for air while…

"I didn't catch your name," Sasuke randomly asked. The man smiled again at him while he was inspecting the injury.

"That's because I didn't give it," he said while hovering above Sasuke slightly. "Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto… Sasuke kept repeating in his head. He could really enjoy screaming that name during the night. "You know, it's not every day we get a very successful person in here," Naruto went to reach for some supplies in drawer while still being as close to Sasuke as possible which did not help Sasuke's heart rate. Naruto had a pretty firm grip on Sasuke's thigh as he began his work after he asked Sasuke if he would like any anesthetic which he kindly refused. It didn't hurt as much as he expected especially because he was too distracted watching Naruto work. "You don't talk much," Naruto looked up for a second and smiled.

"I talk," Sasuke continued watching Naruto.

"Doesn't sound like it. Sounds like you're one of those quiet ones."

"You'd be surprised," Sasuke gave a slight chuckle hoping that Naruto had caught the innuendo. Sadly, Naruto kept his eyes on the stitches that were almost done.

"Ouch," Sasuke winced as Naruto tied the last one.

"I'm sorry," Naruto looked directly at Sasuke. "Did I hurt you?" Sasuke was lost once again in those blue eyes and the close proximity was causing him to slightly hyperventilate.

"N-no. I'm fine," Naruto looked at him as if he did not believe him. "Really, I'm fine," truthfully it hurt like a bitch, but he wasn't going let Naruto know that. Naruto chuckled a bit and back away slightly.

"You're a really good liar," Naruto complimented. "But you're still lying," he smiled and before Sasuke can retort Naruto spoke. "I won't intrude on your masochistic views. Not my department." Naruto reached behind him for some wipes to clean the wound. The doctor stilled for a second before he looked up to Sasuke as if studying his face. They stayed looking at each other for a minute or two before Sasuke decided that this was getting a little too awkward.

"Is there a reason you stopped?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did you go to Konoha Middle School?" Sasuke was taken back. That was not the response he was hoping for. More along the lines of 'do you want to have hot crazy sex with me in here?' would be more like it. "Sorry, never mind." The doctor stood and held his hand open to help Sasuke off the hospital bed which he gladly took. Once Sasuke stood however the pain on his right leg caught him by surprise and he stumbled forward into the warm chiseled chest of the blond.

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's chest which caused the blond to chuckle once more. Oh how Sasuke loved the others laugh. He could hear it all day. Naruto grab the smaller man with one hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder to steady him.

"Tell me the truth this time. Are you alright?" the blond said with a serious face. Sasuke could only think how sexy the other looked. What could go wrong if he said he need a bit more help from this sex god. Wonder how this doctor treats sexual frustration. Still in Naruto's firm hold Sasuke looked to his wound and then to Naruto.

"It seems the pain on my leg has gotten worse," Sasuke explained to the blond. "It's harder to walk." The blond smiled at Sasuke as if a thank you for being honest.

"Maybe I can pull some strings and arrange for you to stay here for the night," the blond seemed way more excited than Sasuke about this. "If that's alright, of course."

"As long as you're there I think I'll be fine," Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned. Sasuke cautiously took a step forward towards the blond when the door opened to show the nurse from before.

"Naruto, your wife is on line three. She says it's urgent," the young nurse then left. Moment ruined. Sasuke sighed and retracted from the blond.

Sasuke sighed. "On second thought, I think I'll just take some pain killers and head home," he picked up the bloody rag that was a shirt from the bed and made his way to the door before his arm was grabbed.

"I wouldn't advise that. Your wound is pretty bad," Naruto insisted.

"Trust me. I think it's best if I go home," Sasuke yanked his arm from him and continued walking.

"You're going out there with half your pants?" Naruto teased. Sasuke looked down to see that he was right. The right side of his pants were torn from the upper thigh down. He sighed. Damn it all. "I think I have some sweats you can use, although they might be a little big on you." Sasuke waved him off so he can get the pants while he went back to the room to wait for him. Naruto came in only a few minutes breathless as if he had been running and he was on the phone.

"Yes, yes. I know. Ok. I know! Yeah. Bye!" Naruto sighed as he hung up the phone. "Women," he said as if irritated. Sasuke mentally laughed at the distressed blond. Naruto handed him the sweats and again they stayed looking at each other. "Are you going to put them on?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I don't feel like stripping," anymore, he added mentally. Naruto nodded and closed the curtains in the room and stood on the other side. Sasuke quickly put on the sweats and Naruto was right. They were big on his and sometimes would slide down. Sasuke opened the curtain and headed to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay," Naruto asked once more.

Sasuke sighed in irritation not for Naruto but for the whore who he hung up on. "Look, you're really nice and all, but I really have to leave." Which caused Naruto to pout like a puppy. Oh how Sasuke wanted to turn around and kiss him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked. "Maybe I should take a look at that injury again," Naruto reached for Sasuke's wound, but when Sasuke turned around the area that Naruto grabbed was his groin. Sasuke could barely suppress a moan at the needed touch. Sasuke kept his head down allowing his hair to cover his face to hide the blush he was trying to push back. Naruto quickly retracted his hand and blushed as well.

"I-I'm so sorry," Naruto started blabbering. "I didn't mean to. I…" Sasuke stood there now fighting with his growing erection among other things. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had never met a man who would make his body react so, so drastically. Fuck.


End file.
